Weathered: Who's Got My Back?
by Misha
Summary: Who can you trust when the hero becomes the villain?


Weathered: Who's Got My Back   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the songs either, sorry, they all belong to Creed. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I decided to do something different--write a collection of song fics, each one set to a different song from the same album. Each story is completely seperate from the next, none of them coincide. In fact, I use a variety of pairings and ratings throughout the series. There's everything from Harry/Hermione to Harry/Draco to Ginny/Sirius and everything in between. One of the few pairings that I don't have in here is Ron/Hermione, 'cause I just can't bring myself to write it. Sorry. Anyway, this just one of the stories in the series. I hope you enjoy it and choose to read the others. 

Summery- Who can you trust when the hero becomes the villain? 

Rating- PG   


* * *

_Run...hide   
All that was sacred to us   
Sacred to us   
See the signs   
The covenant has been broken   
By mankind   
Leaving us with no shoulder...with no shoulder   
To rest our head on   
To rest our head on   
To rest our head on_

All we can do is hide. Try to escape a Hell much worse than the one we anticipated. 

Things are much worse than they ever were with Voldemort. 

All that is sacred to us is gone. It has been destroyed. 

Destroyed by the one thing we had left to believe in. 

He was our hero, our salvation. Except, now he is our destruction and we have no hero. 

There is no one to look to to save us. Our hero has turned into the villain and he will destroy us all. 

_Who's got my back now?   
When all we have left is deceptive   
So disconnected   
So what is the truth now?_

It's so hard to trust in anything now. 

We don't know what the truth is. 

After all, we were deceived before. 

We believed wholeheartedly in one person and he betrayed us all. 

Even those of us who loved him as more than just a hero. He was my friend and now he is my enemy. 

I feel so alone. So empty. 

Who can I trust now? Who can I run to when even he has turned on me? 

_There's still time   
All that has been devastated   
Can be recreated   
Realize   
We pick up the broken pieces   
Of our lives   
Giving ourselves to each other...ourselves to each other   
To rest our head on   
To rest our head on   
To rest our head on_

A few people say that there's still time. 

That the world can be repaired. That we can rebuild that that was broken. That we can pick up the piece and move on with our lives. 

But I don't know how. 

How can we ever find peace again with the knowledge that in the end not even he could be trusted? 

He was my best friend. I've never trusted anyone like I trusted him. 

So how can I ever trust again? How can I believe in anything enough to give any part of myself? 

_Who's got my back now?   
When all we have left is deceptive   
So disconnected   
So what is the truth now?   
Tell me the truth now.. Tell us the truth now_

Sometimes, as I lay here in hiding, listening to the futile plans for opposing him, my mind fills with questions. 

There are so may things that I would like to ask him. 

Why did he turn on us? Why did he become the monster he is today? And why didn't I know? How did this happen? How did he go from being our hero one day, to being our worst nightmare the next? 

Sometimes, I can't believe it's really him. Someone had to have done something to him. 

Why else would Harry of all people have turned on us. 

The very thought scares me. 

I thought I knew Harry. I knew him as well as I knew myself. 

But now the truth lays out in front of me. 

If he could be so different than I believed, do I really even know myself any more? 

_Who's got my back now?   
When all we have left is deceptive   
So disconnected   
So what is the truth now?_

I've never been alone before. 

I always had my family and then Harry and Hermione. 

But now I have nothing. My family is either all dead or have joined Harry. 

Yes, believe it or not, some of my family is on his side. 

Like Charlie and Ginny, well, I guess that one kind of makes sense. She always did adore him and would follow him anywhere. Even now. 

Percy's one of them too. But, then he always wanted power and Harry gives him lot's of that, I guess. 

Everyone else is dead. All except me. 

Hermione's gone too. 

She died before Harry betrayed us. 

Maybe that's what triggered it. 

But his betrayal is still the worst loss. I counted on him to always be there, to always back me up. 

But, now, he's the one that I have to watch out for. 

I guess, I was deceived by life for a little too long and by the time, I realized what was in front of me, I had lost everything. 

Even my belief in truth. 

After all, if this is the truth, then deep down, I think I'd rather be living with the lies. 

The End 


End file.
